


Can't Be All Work

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheer Up The Lonely Day, Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, July Table, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Garth thinks Sam needs some cheering up.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Can't Be All Work

It really broke Garth's heart to see Sam like this. Even his hair was moping, or Garth assumed from his tone. It wasn't right to just lock himself away like that, not speaking to anyone, just research, research, research all the time. He wasn't even taking phone calls... well, unless you had information. And it was rude to just hang up like that. It was too nice of a summer to not go out and enjoy it just a little. 

Sam needed some company, clearly. Garth packed a bag and an assortment of comfort food. He wasn't entirely sure what or how much Sam would eat, so he made sure there was a lot, just in case. 

Garth wouldn't normally go visit someone unannounced like this, but Sam was clearly in need of some time with Mr. Frizzles.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> Holiday Prompts: July Table: Cheer Up The Lonely Day


End file.
